Power or Magic?
by drained brain freak
Summary: Third Chapter for all those who read! Thank you for your review ispucian! R&R! Okay, it's okay if you don't review as long as you read!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.  
  
Tomoyo will have magic powers here just like Sakura; and she'll have a mission. Syaoran and Eriol aren't in HK or England they went back to Japan of course! Syaoran and Sakura are already together here. Will Tomoyo find love? Hope so! Read and find out! R&R Hope readers will enjoy!  
  
[_______] Thinking ~~**%%~~ Next scene  
  
"______" Speaking  
  
(_______) My inputs  
  
****  
  
"Whew.." Sighed the 12 year-old raven haired-girl as she put her pen down finishing her sketch.  
  
She sketched the picture of her friends, Sakura, Syaoran, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko and herself. She smiled at the sight of her friends, especially Sakura and Syaoran. Two of her friends who have been together and have magic powers. Sakura is her one and only best friend, she known that Sakura was a card captor ever since, and now she is the owner of the cards. and Syaoran, A transfer from Hong Kong, also has magic and is also after the Clow Cards. Rivaled Sakura at first, but soon after fell in love with her. Sakura was the person she loved the most, or so she thought. but Sakura loves someone else, and she remembered she said; "the greatest happiness is to see the one you love happy." So if Sakura's happy she's also happy. Besides, they make a cute couple anyway.  
  
To the next topic, she sometimes wonder what it feels to have magic powers like Sakura. But as magical as Sakura was, she also feels magically different nowadays; she dreams of someone warning her about something dangerous and can sense if there's danger. For now she just ignores it, thinking it's just normal for her since she has friends with powers. She thinks it's just normal for her, but she doesn't know what kind of destiny awaits her.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Daidouji-san."  
  
Tomoyo bolted upright; she turned around and saw an azure eyed-boy smiling at her. She felt surprised somehow for this person remembers her name. He's a mysterious person; he often talks to either Yamazaki or Sakura and likes to tease Syaoran a lot. She also knows him as the reincarnation of Clow Reed; the creator of the Clow cards a powerful sorcerer and a GREAT gentleman to match. And to think, he remembers her name but she doesn't remember his.  
  
[Think Tomoyo, think, what's his name again?] She thought.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu." Tomoyo blurted out.  
  
"Did I fright you Daidouji-san?" He politely asked.  
  
"You did scare me a little." She said.  
  
He bowed to her politely. "Gomen, I didn't mean to."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. [I remember now! Clow Reed! No.he has a name what was it again?] "Daijoubu. It's alright." She explained.  
  
He smiled again. "I'm glad, He noticed a paper on her desk. May I see what's that?" He asked.  
  
Tomoyo handed her sketch to him.  
  
He looked at it and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"How come I'm not here?" He joked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You want me to draw you here?"  
  
He nodded. "And I want it drawn beside you."  
  
Tomoyo pointed herself. "Me?" She asked. And wanted to ask on why he likes it drawn beside her.  
  
He managed to read her mind and answered. "I want me to be near you, you look like left out. and I don't want my precious classmate to be left out."  
  
Tomoyo, confused, didn't quite understand what he was saying; looked at her sketch again, he was right; she was distance away from them.  
  
[How did he know my question?] Then she wondered and remembered, [Oh yeah, he's a sorcerer. Almost forgot about that! Wait.did he say 'my precious classmate?' Nah.]  
  
"Ohayo!! Well, I think I'm the first one here so I.. Hoe?????"  
  
Sakura said her eyes wide when she saw Eriol and Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan!" She chirped.  
  
[Ah, it's Hiiragizawa Eriol.] Tomoyo thought. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" She replied.  
  
Eriol just smiled at her.  
  
Sakura looked around the classroom. "Aw. I thought I was gonna be the first. Tomoyo-chan, how come you can be so early? And Eriol-kun, did you just came in just as I do?" She asked as she pointed Eriol's bag still on his shoulders.  
  
"Well I was here a long while ago but I stopped first to see Daidouji's beautiful face and art." He explained.  
  
"Hiiragizawa, you're such a flirt. Anyway, flattery gets you nowhere with me." Tomoyo stated as a matter-of-factly.  
  
"Does it? Eriol asked frowning.  
  
"Art? Really? May I see Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura interrupted causing Eriol and Tomoyo to stop from their constant bickering.  
  
Tomoyo shyly gave Sakura her sketch.  
  
"Sugoi!!! I didn't know you could draw this good!!" Sakura said.  
  
(Hey, if you're thinking of this sentence, I NEVER saw Tomoyo draw in the anime, well if she did.sorry, I don't know)  
  
"Where's Syaoran? Why isn't he with you? Tomoyo suddenly said avoiding her biggest embarrassment yet.  
  
And then suddenly the door swung open and revealed Syaoran.  
  
"Speaking of the devil." Eriol muttered under his breath.  
  
Tomoyo manage to hear him and hit him with her elbow.  
  
"You heard me ne? Do take that as joke Daidouji-san." Eriol said.  
  
"What? Joke?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing." Eriol answered.  
  
Confused, Sakura ran to Syaoran. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Syaoran-kun!" She greeted cheerfully.  
  
Syaoran smiled and hugged her. "Ohayo, Sakura-chan." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo squealed recording the whole scene with her handy-dandy video cam.  
  
The two blushed bright crimson. "Tomoyo!" They both said in unison breaking apart from their 'kawai' embrace, still blushing.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Ohayo my cute little descendant, did you enjoy that hug with my daughter cherry blossom here?" He said.  
  
Syaoran pouted. "Wait. You didn't ask Tomoyo on helping you to tease us?! And please stop calling me that, it annoys me!!!!" He asked with tomato face.  
  
"Easy my cute little descendant, I won't call you that again." Eriol said smiling.  
  
"Hey, he didn't ask anything, and I didn't tease you!" Tomoyo interrupted.  
  
"You did!" Sakura said glaring at her video cam.  
  
Tomoyo noticed this and said; "Well sorry if this upsets you Sakura, I just can't help taping this sweet sensation!" Tomoyo said with sparkling eyes.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Well that's our Tomoyo!" She said.  
  
The door suddenly opened and revealed a not-so-normal expressionless Rika.  
  
"What wrong Rika?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Bright elemental master follow me." Rika said differently.  
  
Suddenly Tomoyo felt numb, and her eyes went blank just like Rika.  
  
Rika on the other hand, regained consciousness. "Huh? Where am I? What happened?" She asked.  
  
While Rika was the center of attention, Tomoyo walked outside the classroom; she looked like she wasn't herself.  
  
Sakura noticed this. "Tomoyo-chan? Tomoyo-chan! What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Tomoyo just ignored her. "Matte! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Tomoyo just moved on. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol followed her leaving Rika speechless.  
  
~~**%%~~  
  
Eriol was smiling knowingly while Sakura and Syaoran was worried of what was happening.  
  
Sakura saw Eriol smiling.  
  
"Hiiragizawa! You know something about this!" Syaoran said suspecting him.  
  
"You'll see.." Eriol said as he stopped when he saw Tomoyo stopped in her tracks.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran did the same thing.  
  
"To- Sakura tried to say until she saw Tomoyo raised her right hand and then a blinding light shined.  
  
"Come out!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
He he he. For a beginner you're very powerful and smart. A voice said. One more test Bright elemental master, this'll be the last. The voice continued. Oh god of darkness, release your anger, bring ruins to this forsaken world! The voice chanted. After that, a dark monster came out with black light.  
  
"Hoe!!!!!! What's that?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"Maybe, another Clow Card." Syaoran said.  
  
"That can't be! I already caught all the Cards! Right Eriol?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"She's right." Eriol said.  
  
"Then what's that?!" Syaoran impatiently asked.  
  
"It's- "Tomoyo!" Sakura interrupted Eriol. She held her key. "I'll save you!" She said. Sakura recited the incantation and was about to use a card.  
  
"Don't!" Eriol said.  
  
"Doushite?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"She can do it by herself." Eriol said.  
  
"What???" Syaoran asked angrily.  
  
"What do you mean by that Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Still dense I see, haven't you ever notice that Tomoyo also has powers?" Eriol asked.  
  
"She has?!" Sakura and Syaoran asked at the same time.  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"How?!" Sakura asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well when you were still capturing the cards, her power was still at rest. She was destined to have it after your mission is over." Eriol clearly explained.  
  
"So does that mean that she also have a mission?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
GRRRRRRROARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tomoyo has already defeated the monster.  
  
Very well, you've passed my last test. You are now facing your toughest challenge! Always be ready bright elemental master, darkness lurks everywhere.Ha-ha-ha!!!! The voice laughed evilly until it faded.  
  
After that, Tomoyo was back to her normal self.  
  
"W-what happened?" She asked weakly and then fainted.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Sakura said. "Daidouji!"  
  
Syaoran said and ran as fast as he could to catch her before she could hit the floor.  
  
But Eriol snapped and then Tomoyo fell lightly on the floor.  
  
Sakura approached her. "Tomoyo-chan, Daijoubu?! She asked.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
Well, was it good? I hope so! I can't think of anything right now. Well tell me if it's good or not. And sorry if it's really not good.0_0 Tell me if my grammar or spelling is wrong. I'm still young, no bad word if you sue me! 


	2. Explanations

Second chappie peeps! For those who read, I gladly appreciate it for this is my very first story! Even if you don't review it's fine as long as you read. But it's highly recommended! (reviews I mean) ^_^ Enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is not mine.you know very well who owns it. CLAMP!  
  
[_________] Thinking ~~**%%~~ Next scene  
  
"_________" Speaking  
  
(_________) My inputs  
  
****  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Very well, you've passed my last test. You are now facing your toughest challenge! Always be ready Bright elemental master, darkness lurks everywhere. Ha-Ha-Ha!!!! The voiced laughed evilly until it faded.  
  
After that, Tomoyo was back to her normal self. "W-what happened??" She asked weakly and then fainted.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said.  
  
"Daidouji!" Syaoran said and ran as fast as he could to catch her before she could hit the floor.  
  
But Eriol snapped and Tomoyo fell lightly on the floor.  
  
Sakura approached her. "Tomoyo-chan, daijoubu?!" She asked.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and saw a worried Sakura in front of her.  
  
"Sakura-chan? What are we doing here? What happened?" Tomoyo asked looking around.  
  
"That doesn't matter, are you okay? Can you stand up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm fine, my head just hurts." Tomoyo assured her.  
  
"Do you need help?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"I'm fine by my own, thanks Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Okay let's go back to the classroom." Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura went ahead hand-in-hand.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at them sadly. "How cute." She murmured.  
  
"Need help?" Eriol said extending a hand to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo noticed that she was still sitting on the floor. "Thanks but no thanks." She said standing up on her own.  
  
"Always independent aren't we?" Eriol commented.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Nothing." Eriol said.  
  
"Oi! Hiiragizawa! Daidouji! Are you comin'?" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"Wait a sec!" Eriol replied. "Shall we?" He asked Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo nodded blankly.  
  
"Ladies first." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled a little.  
  
"It's cute to see you smile Daidouji-san." Eriol admitted.  
  
"Once again, flattery gets you nowhere with me.but thanks anyway." Tomoyo thanked as she followed Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Eriol smiled and followed her.  
  
~~**%%~~  
  
When they got back to their classroom, there were already many students. The four settled on their seats. Sakura signaled Syaoran and Eriol to talk about something.  
  
"Eriol-kun, if Tomoyo has powers.why doesn't she remember anything? Did she even know she has powers?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well for the mean time, no. Her power is strong, so strong she's unconscious when she uses it, it's still new to her.she still can't control it. But once she knows how, she will keep everything away from destruction." Eriol calmly explained.  
  
"So you're telling us that we should tell her and say that she should practice and learn how to control her new powers?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My point exactly." Eriol said.  
  
Tomoyo approached the three with curiosity written on her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, we need to talk to you." Sakura said seriously.  
  
Tomoyo giggled to herself, she rarely sees Sakura serious. Well when she was capturing the cards, she was serious. But when's it's not about the Clow Cards, she was always cheery and naïve. [Wait.this isn't about another Clow Card is it? No, why would she include me in their conversation then] She thought.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Hey, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said waving her hand in front of Tomoyo's face.  
  
Snapped out, Tomoyo said; "W-what was it Sakura-chan??" She asked.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan there's something we need to talk about." Sakura said.  
  
"What's it about?" Tomoyo said curious.  
  
"Well remember what happened this morning?" Sakura asked.  
  
Tomoyo thought for while and remembered. She found herself saying; "Oh that."  
  
"Did you remember all that happened?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"All I remember is that Rika was acting.weird." Tomoyo explained. She then remembered that she kinda fainted after that, knowing she woke up in a different place and didn't remember anything at all. "So something happened after that right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura answered.  
  
"Is it another Clow Card?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"No Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.  
  
"Then what is it?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.  
  
"It's.about you Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said.  
  
"Me?" Tomoyo pointed herself. (She always has a habit doing that in this fanfic if you're curious)  
  
"Tomoyo-chan listen carefully, you.have magic." Sakura said.  
  
"Huh?! What?! Say that again?!!?" Tomoyo asked loudly in disbelief.  
  
All the students stop on what they were doing and looked at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. "Uh-um w-we were j-just practicing something.yeah that's it." She said.  
  
And all the students went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
"Phew. Hey Sakura-chan is it true?!" Tomoyo asked calmly but still disbelieving.  
  
Sakura was silent.  
  
"It's true." Syaoran answered for her.  
  
"B-but how???" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Destiny bests describes it, Sakura was first and you're next." Eriol explained shortly.  
  
"You have something to do with this again, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No.I know it cause I'm Clow Reed's reincarnation." Eriol said knowing what her next question is.  
  
Then silence surfaced the classroom when the sensei entered the classroom. Then all the students went back to their seats same for the four.  
  
"Morning class." The sensei said. The students greeted back and then the class started.  
  
TSUZUKU  
  
Sorry if it's short AND plot less.I can't think anything right now once again. Comments, suggestions, tell me. If there's somethin' wrong with this story, don't be shy to tell me! ^_^ I know it's ugly, but if someone or somebody liked it.I'm glad. Well that's all, ja ne!!!! 


	3. New friend and new magic

Hey, I'm back! Back with the 3rd chappie!! Does anybody really want to read it? Don't think so.but here it is, to those who like to read anyway. Well, enjoy! 0_~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't and will never own CCS.but I'm trying to steal it! J-O-K- E! But I do own someone.  
  
[________] Thinking ~~**%%~~ Next scene (other scenes)  
  
"________" Speaking  
  
(________) My inputs  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And then class ended. All the students came bursting out of the classroom, like an animal freed out of it's cage.  
  
"So, Sakura-chan, about this power thingy.mind to teach me?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course I'll teach you!" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo's hopes went up.  
  
"But not now, Tomoyo-chan. I promised Syaoran-kun we'll go out- I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Tomoyo faked a smile. "It's alright Sakura-chan, I know what you mean." She said.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow then Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan, Li-kun." Tomoyo said bowing at them.  
  
"Bye!" Sakura said as she and Syaoran walked outside and went to some place else.  
  
Tomoyo packed her things and went outside near the school gate.  
  
Outside the school gate, she waited for her bodyguards.unfortunately she remembered she told them she would go home, alone. Rain started to pour.  
  
"Oh what great luck." Tomoyo said sarcastically. She didn't bring her umbrella today.  
  
The rain poured harder.  
  
"Oh well." Said a now soaking wet Tomoyo. She loved the rain. It would wash away all her sadness.but not now, now she needed a good rest after all that happened today. And then suddenly the raindrops seemed to stop falling down on her.  
  
"A cute lady like yourself isn't supposed to be soaking wet." Said a deep male voice.  
  
Tomoyo who was shocked, looked at the owner of the voice. He was holding an umbrella, covering her from the seemingly strong raindrops.  
  
"Here hold this." He said giving her the umbrella, removing his jacket and placing it on her shoulders and wrapped it around her body.  
  
"There, you might catch cold you know." Said the lad and smiled at her.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "I-I know." She stammered.  
  
"By the way, my name's Murasaki Satoshi It's nice to meet you Tomoyo." He said.  
  
"A-arigato." Was all she said.  
  
"May I walk you home?" Satoshi asked politely.  
  
"I guess so." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Good. Shall we?" Satoshi asked again.  
  
Tomoyo nodded shyly. Her brain suddenly went blank.  
  
"Daidouji-san? Daidouji-san?" Satoshi interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Tomoyo said, back to reality.  
  
"Here we are." Satoshi said.  
  
"Oh. Arigato gozaimasu, Murasaki-kun" Tomoyo said bowing.  
  
"It's nothing, can I call you Tomoyo?" Satoshi asked.  
  
"Of course. You can call me whatever you want." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Then call me Satoshi. Please???" Satoshi asked.  
  
"O-okay Murasa- I mean, Satoshi-kun." Tomoyo said uncomfortably.  
  
"Good. Now change your clothes and sleep, okay?" Satoshi said.  
  
"Okay. Thanks again, here's your jacket and umbrella." Tomoyo said.  
  
"No, keep that. Give it to me when we meet again." Said a smiling Satoshi.  
  
"Thank you very much, Satoshi-kun." Tomoyo gratefully said.  
  
"No problem. Bye!" Satoshi said waving at her.  
  
"Bye!" Tomoyo said as she entered the gates of her house to the door of her home.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo! You're soaking wet! Where have you been?!" Said a panicked Yumi, one of their maids.  
  
"Wow, take it easy Yumi-san. I just got caught by the rain." Tomoyo said reassuring her.  
  
"You should've called! We were dying of worrying for you!" Yumi said.  
  
"Don't worry Yumi-san, I'm fine. I just need to rest."  
  
"Don't you want to eat?" Yumi asked.  
  
"I'm quite full, thank you." Tomoyo lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me young lady. I know a lie when I see one." Yumi reminded her.  
  
"Okay you got me. But I'm not really hungry." Tomoyo surrendered.  
  
"Okay.but I'll bring you soup. Up you go, you need some rest, and change your wet clothes okay?" Yumi ordered.  
  
"I know, I know. Oh, and can you please wash this for me?" Tomoyo asked handing Yumi Satoshi's jacket, having a feeling she'll meet Satoshi again the next day.  
  
"Of course, who owns this? Yumi asked.  
  
"A friend of mine." Tomoyo said grinning.  
  
"Okay then.up, up!" Yumi said.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Tomoyo said climbing upstairs.  
  
Tomoyo went inside her room and took a warm bath. After that, she put on her PJ's and went to bed.  
  
"Whew.what a day." Tomoyo said in a tired voice.  
  
She picked up a notebook beside her bed and wrote something on it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was really an extraordinary day. I found out that I have magic just like Sakura-chan!!! I have a mission according to Hiiragizawa- kun. He said I need to know how to control my powers in order to use it. But.who'll teach me? Sakura-chan's busy, Mizuki-sensei can't possibly help me cause she's in England. About Li-kun.well, do you think he'll teach me? We're not good friends.that leaves me with no choice.Hiiragizawa-kun. But he's really scary.I sometimes don't understand him. He's like an autistic boy to me.  
  
~~**%%~~ Hiiragizawa Manor  
  
"Hachoooo!!!!!!!" Sneezed Eriol.  
  
"What's wrong master?" Spinel Sun, he's guardian asked.  
  
"I don't know." Eriol said rubbing he's nose.  
  
~~**%%~~  
  
Tomoyo giggled at what she wrote and continued.  
  
So anyway, I met this guy.he was very sweet. He's name's Murasaki Satoshi. He's cute, I have to admit. He has green eyes, black hair and a fair complexion. He's a gentleman too. A perfect dream guy that a girl would want to have. But don't get me wrong, I don't like him or something. I just think he's more better than the self-centered egoistical maniac, flirtatious four-eyed baboon sorcerer that I know.  
  
~~**%%~~  
  
"Hachoooo!!!!! Hahaahachooo!!!! Hachooo!!!! Hachooo!!!!!" Eriol sneezed endlessly.  
  
"What's wrong with him Suppi-chan?" Nakuru asked.  
  
"Beats me. And my name's Spinel Sun not Suppi-chan." Spinel reminded.  
  
"Oooohhhh, Suppi-chan!!!!! You're so mean!!!!!!!! Anyway, let master do the sneezing, while we do the eating!!!!! C'mon! There's a cookie waiting for you!!!!!!" Nakuru said chasing Spinel.  
  
~~**%%~~  
  
Somehow, I see and remember Sakura when I saw Satoshi. I don't know why. They both have the same beautiful green eyes that I easily fell in love with. And oh, I almost forgot, he calls me Tomoyo already. No formalities.wait, how did he know my name?! As long as I remembered, I didn't introduce myself to him! Scary. But I don't want to think about anymore. All I really want to know is how to use my powers.but how? I like to learn how, but I don't really know where to start, and I don't know what kind of power I possess.Well, this is my longest entry in my diary so far. So I better stop. I'll write tomorrow.  
  
Daidouji Tomoyo  
  
"What will I do now?" Tomoyo asked herself. She saw that there was a weird writing of some sort on her right hand palm.  
  
"What's this?" Tomoyo asked. There was a drawing of fire, water, wind, earth and some kind of light in the middle. She raised her right hand observing what will happen next. And then her right hand shined.  
  
The word 'firewall' came running into her head. Tomoyo found herself saying; "Firewall!" And then a wall of flame came bursting out of her palm. The fire was harmless but when she said; "Inferno." The whole room was in chaos.  
  
A group of raging fire came out of her palm.  
  
"W-w-whoaaahhh!!!!!" Tomoyo said utterly speechless. "H-h-hey!!!!! Stop!!!!!" She said, but was useless.  
  
~~**%%~~  
  
"What's going on in there?" Yumi asked climbing upstairs to deliver Tomoyo's soup.  
  
~~**%%~~  
  
"Hey, w-wait!!!!!!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
The fire was strong and unstoppable.  
  
"Tomoyo here's your sou-wahhh!!!!" Yumi said dodging the fire about to hit her.  
  
"Ooppssie." Tomoyo said sweatdropping.  
  
"W-what I-is this?!" Yumi asked shockingly.  
  
"Uh-um.I'll explain later! Right now I need to know how to stop this!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"O-o-okay r-r-right." Yumi said.  
  
~~**%%~~ Hiiragizawa Manor  
  
"I sense a strong power being used." Eriol said.  
  
"I sense it too." Spinel said.  
  
"Me three." Nakuru said. "It's from mistress Daidouji." She added.  
  
~~**%%~~  
  
"HEY!!! JUST STOP OKAY!?" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
But the fire was still wrecking havoc in her room.  
  
"What about say it properly and um.command the thing where the fire came out. " Yumi quietly suggested.  
  
"Oh right!" She raised her right hand and said; "stop!" And then the fire stopped.  
  
"Whew, what am I supposed to do???" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well first you can tell me of what's happening!!!!!!" Yumi said panicked.  
  
"Uh-oh." Tomoyo said.  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
Well that's all I can type after a writer's block. Hope you enjoy! 0_~ 


End file.
